


The Article

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Rated teen for potty mouth, Rumoured romance mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: After the revelation about Dorian Thomas and Virgil have one thing hanging over their head. The article. They decide to tell everyone at once when Ollie comes over. One couple becomes official.





	The Article

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know this is a day late but I was having internet problems and had to post pone it a day sorry.

It has been a week since the brothers have found out the truth about their father. And they are both feeling slightly guilty because with everybody’s reaction they forgot to tell the others about the article. They know the others don’t know about it because they haven’t said anything, and they normally do when it comes to this kind of thing.

They know that Ollie is coming over today and they have to tell them all and it is only fair that they all find out together. Everyone has to be careful now.

To be fair the three living in the house with them are not blind. They have noticed that Virgil isn’t leaving the house especially with anybody else, but he is more open to leave by himself. They are really confused but they chock it up to Dorian. Without realising that it is another issue. 

This is when the door opens.

“Howdey doodley doo. Guess who just arrived.” Ollie says using a horrible fake southern accent his spare key that was given to him by the inhabitants of the house when they first moved in. When he met Virgil, he just felt like surprising them all.

“Hey Ollie.” Thomas says giving him a huge hug which Ollie quickly returns.

All four the rest of them give each other the look and then go up and hug Ollie. Even Virgil which surprises everyone because he only does that with people he really trusts, and he has done it to everyone who lives in the house but they didn’t think he was at that level with Ollie but he is so that is really good that he trusts him. 

This makes Thomas’ heart sing. He loves Ollie and Virgil in different ways. And the fact that his little brother trusts his crush is amazing. He knows that Virgil is aware of his feelings and accepts them but seeing them hug makes it seem more real and this is makes his feeling for Ollie heighten and he didn’t know this was possible.

Roman, Logan and Patton give each other the look again that they have been giving each other in situations like this since High School and Virgil has recently picked up. And they feel proud because they are slowly corrupting the Omega to throw a little bit of shade when they see them obviously pining and they are happy with how far they have gotten. They aren’t doing anything crazy jst giving the two a friendly push to get together.

When Ollie sits down, they have a talk for a solid hour just catching up, talking about what they have been up to and even Ollie asking how Patton’s heat went especially because he heard that Virgil and Roman hung out together alone and this is when the brothers decide that it is time.

“Hey. Sorry to interrupt but I think we have to talk to something.” Thomas says with an unusually serious tone.

“What is it?” Roman says.

Virgil then explains. “When I was scrolling through my phone the day that Remy showed up. I ended up on msn and I was looking over the headlines and I saw a picture of me and Roman that day in the café.”

After saying this Virgil pulls up a picture of the title of the article on his phone and shows everyone else.

Patton raises a hand to his mouth, Logan raises his eye brows, Ollie’s mouth drops open and Roman drags his hands through his hair and walks away.

“I’m sorry Roman.” Virgil says feeling extremely guilty for thrusting Roman into the spotlight like that he cares about him too much.

“No. This isn’t your fault. You have no control over any of this. I just feel bad that you don’t get any privacy.” Roman says before walking over and giving the crying omega a hug to help calm him down and show that he isn’t angry.

“So, Virgil. I am guessing that this is why you have refused to leave the house with someone other than Thomas. Because I am assuming that is because everyone knows about him already.”

“Yeah.” Virgil says pulling away from the alpha and wiping his eyes.

“This means that all of you have to be careful now. Unless you don’t mind this. Virgil told me to come upstairs and I was calming him down when Remy showed up.” Thomas says and this confuses the heck out of Ollie.

“Who’s Remy?” Ollie asks a little hurt. But they can’t figure out why.

This is when Thomas and Virgil explain who Remy is to Ollie and what he had to say because they will admit that they completely forgot that he was not there for that. At the end of it Ollie’s mouth is hanging open wider than they thought it could before. 

“Holy shit. Are you guys ok?” Ollie says.

“Yeah. We’re cool.” Thomas answers.

“We kinda figured.” Virgil says.

“So, anyone have any plans.” Patton says trying to change the subject.

“Uhm yeah. I am going to stay over at Ollie’s tonight if that it ok with everyone.” Thomas says concerned.

The four of them other than Ollie and Thomas give each other the look again. 

“Yeah. That’s perfectly fine with us. I’m not sure about the other three but I’m cool.” Virgil says.

The other three give noises of affirmation.

“Come on guys. Lets just have some time to enjoy each other’s company.” Roman says giving Logan a small push on the shoulder. 

Which makes him fall into Patton and just to spite Roman they begin to make out. They were making out so hard that everyone around them would not be surprised if clothes began to be taken off.

_//TWO HOURS LATER//_

After playing video games and laughing for two hours. Thomas and Ollie arrive at Ollie’s house at Thomas immediately sits on the couch like he lives there but to be fair he does sleep over a lot.

“You know.” Ollie says. “I should be surprised that Patton and Logan were making out like teenagers in front of us. But I am really not at all.” 

“Same.” Thomas says.

“Can I tell you something?” Ollie asks looking scared.

“Of course.” Thomas answers as Ollie moves a bit closer to him.

“I keep inviting you here alone because I just want to spend time alone with you.” Ollie says taking a deep breath. “Because I love you.”

Thomas’ mouth is hanging open in shock. Before Ollie’s thoughts can spiral the beta says.

“I love you too.” Thomas says.

Ollie’s eyes begin to water as he cups Thomas’ cheek. Before he pulls him into a passionate kiss that inside hold all the love and affection that they have tried to hide for years but couldn’t tell each other until now.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it.


End file.
